Underneath
by watnonsense
Summary: Sakura needs and has decided to restart her life after her parents death, yet someone from her past comes back and haunt her
1. Default Chapter

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, try as I may

Staring out of the window, looking at the clouds, Sakura recalled all that had happened before her boarding of the airplane.

Flashback

Crystal raindrops fell from the heavens as the priest muttered his prayer. The women were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs while the men looked solemn. At the far end stood a emerald colored eye young adult. Everyone offered his or her condolences to her, but not once did she look up. The burial went smoothly, and the girl seemed to be comforted yet again once. This time however she looked up with a blank expression as she headed towards the black limousine while being sheltered by bodyguards from the rain.

After reaching home, she locked herself up in her room, refusing to see anyone. Sakura was feeling depressed, a thousand and one questions were running through her head, and she wished that she could just run away from it all. An empty house was just about all she got. All laughter faded, memories deeply etched into her heart made it all the more difficult for her to stay in the house. Taking one last look at the house, she decided to move on to a different country, although she would never ever bear to sell this house, difficult as it is just looking at it. Just then Meilin called, she was one of Sakura's good friends. After hearing about all that happened to her, Meilin offered a place of escape. Grateful and thankful for it, Sakura accepted it in no time.

"We have reached our destination, Hong Kong. Hope that you had a nice trip with us, and would continue to travel with us," The pilot announced.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, and took her things. Upon entering the departure hall, Sakura did not see Meilin, and believe that she must have been held up somewhere. Just then, her phone rang.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, due to some difficulty, I'm unable to fetch you today, nevertheless, as I did not want for you to wait in the airport for me, I have arranged for my cousin to fetch you, I hope it's okay with you." Meilin blabbered on, leaving Sakura no chance to speak.

"My dear Meilin, I think that it would be best to not trouble your cousin, as..."

Suddenly Meilin cut in, "What trouble my cousin? He's a very free person, so you need not feel bad about him fetching you. Oops, sorry for cutting you, as you were saying?"

"Meilin, you really ought to cure such a problem. As I was saying, since you insist, I can't say No can I?"

"No, unfortunately for you" she cut in yet again.

Sakura sighed, and continued, "Finished?"

"Erm, I believe that to be a yes," Meilin said sheepishly

"Meilin, how does your cousin look like? You've been blabbering on and on that I didn't even have a chance to ask you such a question. If I do not know how he looks like, how am I suppose to arrive safely to your house?"

"Sakura, relax, even if you were not to know how he looks like, it is not such a big problem, after all I gave him your picture."

"You what? How could you give him my picture without even seeking my permission?" Sakura spluttered into the phone angrily.

"Sakura, it's only a picture, I believe you to be overreacting."

"Even so, you still should not have given away my picture. Hold on," turning around, an angry Sakura was about to scold this man when he said into her phone, "Meilin, I have found your precious friend, she would be there in," stopping to check his watch before continuing, "10 minutes, goodbye." After which he took Sakura's luggage and strode off.

"Wait a minute, who're you? Are you Meilin's cousin?" Sakura inquired.

The man merely glanced at Sakura and gave her this, _I-can't-believe-you're-that-dense_ look. Sakura was pissed off. Who was he to give her such a look, after all she was just making sure. Unknown to her, the young man was looking at her, all emotions were clearly stated on her face, and was obviously amused. He was thinking that he might just have done not only Meilin a favor, but himself too.

What is Sakura going to do about her life in Hong Kong?

Who is this mysterious cousin of Melin's?

Please support, thanks


	2. strange dreams

Disclaimer: Yet again I own none of the characters, unless they don't belong to clamp.

Sorry, but I realized my mistake in chapter one when I wrote of a hazel-colored eye teenager, it should be emerald colored eye young adult. Sorry yet again. Would make the necessary changes. Sorry again.

Sitting in his convertible, Sakura was looking at the metropolitan city presented to her. These places, it was so familiar to her, yet distant. She almost felt like she had come here once upon a time. Then again, it was impossible for her to have been to Hong Kong. If you said she has been to Pennsylvania, New York, London, all these were possible, but not Hong Kong which she has never ever set foot upon. Then again, it was strange; she was one girl that has flown all over he world, yet never once Hong Kong, not even on a transfer flight. Suddenly she had a tremendous headache, and she succumbed to sleep.

He looked at her, she was peacefully asleep, but soon, she would succumb to his prowess. Thinking on that thought set a smirk on his face. Suddenly he heard a kind of shriek, and he knew it must be his cousin Meilin coming to welcome them, or specifically her friend.

"Sakura, finally you have arrived, thank goodness. I was so afraid that Eriol might just abduct you and do god-knows-what."

"Meilin, I know that you're excited on your friends visit, but I mean can't you even see that she is peacefully sleeping?" Eriol shot her a disapproving look. "Gosh, sometimes I wonder if how did you become happily married!"

When Sakura opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Meilin's clear ruby eyes, and flabbergasted, "Hoe! When did you arrive?" Sakura lifted her eyebrows and looked from Eriol to Meilin, then to the house and said, "So, we've arrived right?"

"My gosh, after so long you're still the same dense girl that I left behind." Meilin grinned, remembering about the Sakura that she left behind years ago. Sakura looked at the house and suddenly her eyes turned cold again. Sakura wrecked her brains, yet she could not remember why, but she hated this house. It trigged something too deep within.

"Sakura, Daijoubu desu ka? (_Are you all right?) _" Meilin inquired, she was worried for her friend, she didn't know why when Sakura saw her house; her eyes seemed to turn cold. Eriol saw the whole scene, but decided not to say anything at all, but move into the house carrying Sakura's luggage in with him.

Sakura snapped out of it, and smiled weakly at Meilin, taking great pains to hide her great discomfort. Meilin looked at Sakura, and seemed to take in her ever-great performance. After settling into her room, she decided to take a walk around the house, hoping to find something that might just ease her great discomfort. Suddenly, she came to this room that had a Dragon and Phoenix engraved on the doors. Feeling very curious, she entered, and it she saw a jaw dropping room. The room's color was in blobs of green and pink, and it seemed very artistic, she touched the walls, and had a sense of familiarity to it. At one far end, she seemed to see a guy and a girl dipping their brushes in green and pink paint and just splattering it all onto the white wall. Somewhere in her heart it ached, yet she didn't know why. She further explored the room and saw a cabinet full of armory. She wanted to open the cabinet and take a closer look at the swords found inside, but just as she put her hand on the glass door, a voice yelled, "What are you doing here?!" Sakura swiveled, as she wanted to see who it was, but due to the intensity of it, she fell to the ground, and was knocked unconscious.

"From now on, this would be our room, we may design it in whatever way we want." Sakura looked at the guy, and he gave off a very familiar vibe. The girl hugged the guy, and pranced around. When Sakura saw the girl, she got a shock, as it was she. The girl planted a kiss on the guy, and the just fooled around, dancing all around the room.

"Miss, Daijoubu desu ka? Gomen ne_ (Are you all right? I'm sorry)_, I didn't think that my shouting would cause you to fall!" Sakura blinked and looked at this face. It was the guy in her _dream_, she was shocked and yelled, "You!"

She seemed so familiar, as though she was one of the very important people in his life, but it was impossible, as he had never seen her before. He wrecked all of his brain, yet he just had to keep thinking.

"You okay?" Sakura eyed him curiously. "I'm so sorry that I might have scared you with my you. "Hey" she waved her hands in front of the man, hoping that he would respond. She was so afraid of what happened to her.

The man regained back his posture, and started introducing himself, " Hi, I'm Sayoran, you're?"

"Hey, I'm really sorry for intruding into this room. I mean like, I was just walking around and I saw this very unique door with those very nice engravings, so my curiosity got the better of me, thus I went in. I'm so sorry once again. I sincerely hope that you would forgive me." Sakura was really afraid of everything.

"Rest assured, I don't hold it against you, but I would really want to know who you are." Sayoran almost bite his tongue, as he hated to know her name yet he had to pretend as though he didn't!

"Gomen Nasai_ (I'm very sorry)_, I'm Sakura," Sakura smiled sheepishly and slowly headed towards the door.

"If you really wish to stay in this room, be my guest. Usually I would never allow anyone to enter, but due to the familiarity that you give off, yeah you may enter this room anytime you want." Sayoran did not know why, usually any others who enter this room would eventually end up in hospital, yet strangely none of these happened to Sakura, he even let her come into the room anytime. What was the world coming into, he thought.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, _(Thank you very much)_" Looking at her watch, she commented, "Ni, Okata jikan desu, Ja Ne!_ (Oh, it's about time, talk to you later)_" Sakura happily walked out of the room, and went to meet up with Meilin and her husband.

Okay, I'm so sorry for the slow uploading, but my computer has a bit of problems. Read and review.


End file.
